


Air to Breathe

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, only minor hints of Stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know if I need to do a disclaimer but better safe than sorry. I do not own any of the characters created by Marvel Comics or displayed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Air to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I need to do a disclaimer but better safe than sorry. I do not own any of the characters created by Marvel Comics or displayed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

In that bar, there was nothing left of the Steve from before. He drank and drank in desperation and then, when that failed, he attempted to get drunk on her. After drinking away all but the last drink and a half, he simply thrust the bottle in her direction. He couldn’t even look her in the face, not like this. He felt like his soul had been sucked out of his body by the freezing gale that blew in the canyon. He felt her take the bottle slowly, and looked up to see her knock back the bottle. Her eyes were shadowed with sorrow. It took him a moment to realize that she too had been fond of James Buchanan Barnes. Not as fond as he, but perhaps she had liked him. She had a dark look in her eyes too, an almost predatory expression as she swept her tongue over her lips. She was a succubus, hiding her fangs behind blood red lips... and stealing his shattered heart. But truth be told, he was as desperate to prey on her as she was to prey on him. He was going to eat her alive if she gave him the chance.

“Are you going to stare at me all night, Rogers?” Steve gulped down air like a man in a desert gulps down water. She stood and took a step towards him, getting just an inch closer than was safe for either of them. She set the empty liquor bottle down in front of him, with a loud clunk, and bent down just far enough to whisper in his ear. “Well? Are you?” And he could feel her hot breath on his neck. And his broken heart shuddered inside his ribcage.

“If I could, ma’am, I would. But there’s a lotta other things to do with a woman as beautiful as you on a chilly night like this,” he stood slowly, so that he stood over her. "I'd hate for you to get cold." The shirt she wore beneath her winter coat had beautiful little opalescent mother of pearl buttons. He reached out to touch one and even that made Peggy sigh. Her pupils were blown, wide beyond imagination. Her brown eyes looked like pools of darkness in his already dark world. He fingered the button for a moment before flipping it out of its buttonhole. The heat of her panting breaths on his chest and neck were worse than if she'd actually been touching him. "Most of those things are something I wouldn't dare tell the Devil himself, let alone a priest in confession." He leant down and sucked a bruise onto the supply ivory skin of her neck, before letting the abused area go free from his lips with an obscene popping sound. She let out an obscene moan. "The things I'd do to you would make Aphrodite go pink," he gave the other side of her neck the same treatment. She stood on her toes for this one, so that he no longer had to bend down. He knew he was bright red, flushed from the heat of his imagination.

"And you, my soldier," it took all the self control he could muster not to rip her clothes off as the sensation of her nails down his back, however dulled by his thick clothes, reached his brain. He kept thinking to himself about all the opportunities Bucky would never have again. Maybe that was why he felt fearless in touching her. Maybe Bucky was the devil on his shoulder telling him to do coarse things in a bombed out bar, with a woman he knew he shouldn't be in love or lust with. "My foolhardy Ares," she carefully and with painful slowness, unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. "I should think you would know better," She pressed her lush body to his. Their lips touched like fire touching a dry log. It set him ablaze with vulgar thoughts and things to do. 

He grabbed the seat of her dress and pulled it up to expose the silk and nylon below. He ran his hands over parts of her that should have been forbidden. Parts of her that were warm beyond what even his feverish mind could comprehend. He slid his finger underneath her garter belts and, allowing a smirk to work its way onto his kiss reddened mouth, he snapped one of them lightly against her skin. She only grabbed him, harder, kissed him harder, pressed herself into him harder. Harder. Harder to think, harder to breath with her there. In their kiss, there was a passion beyond words, beyond lust, beyond the tightness in his pants or in his chest. He heaved her up onto the bar and relished the sound of a glass shattering on the floor behind her as it was shoved off by her full body. They were pressed so close as not to have any air to breath. They reeled back from each other, half dressed, gasping for air.

"I should know better than what?" He asked, head buried in her breasts. There was no answer. When he looked up, there was nothing but the headboard of his bed. He rolled over, frantically searching his bed and his room for Peggy. "No!" He screamed into the night. "No," he sobbed into his pillow, he beat the mattress so hard it groaned. "It was too good to be real," he wiped tears from his eyes and, in his miserable grief, he grabbed the oak headboard and rent it in two with his bare hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that. And just FYI, I was, once again, unsure as to what I should rate it, so I went probably above and beyond. I don't want anybody getting their knickers in a twist because I'm the biggest tease this side of the keyboard.


End file.
